Film coating is an effective way of providing physical and chemical protection for a substrate. Film coatings include film forming agents—generally polymers that are soluble or dispersible in a solvent. Various additives may be used to facilitate the coating process and/or obtain specific coating properties. Ideally, film coatings should be stable, economical, and easy to process and should use food-approved ingredients to facilitate commercial implementation.